Redemption
Redemption '''is a first and third person open world action-adventure video game developed and published by DECA. It is the first instalment in the franchise. The game is set to be released on the 5th November 2015 for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC. Singleplayer Joel Evans is sent to a maximum-security federal penitentiary for accidentally murdering a man who mugged and killed his wife. Nine years later, Joel is transported by air to another maximum-security federal penitentiary in order to protect him for assaulting a gang member in self-defence. During the flight, the Jailbird experiences technical difficulties and begins to stall, sending it plummeting towards the ground. The plane is forced to make an emergency landing but fails and crashes. The impact of the crash tears the plane in two, Joel and a few other convicts seize this opportunity and they swim towards the shore line of Columbus. They take refuge in an abandoned warehouse which is located in the states capital, Lincoln. Missions *The Start of Something New' *'The Road to Redemption''' Characters *'Joel Evans' *'Axel DeWitt' Multiplayer Weapons '''Weapons '''featured in ''Redemption ''are used to inflict damage or harm to living beings and animals. They are very diverse ranging from fists and Knifes to AK-47s and Gas Canisters. Weapons can be bought, stolen, found, crafted and given. Weapons can be moddifed with various attachments such as Reflex Sights, Extended Magazines and Laser Sights. A players weapon skill will increase with the continuous use of a particular weapon. Handguns *M1911 - Used by various criminals *Glock 22 - Colombus Police Department standard issue handgun *M9A1 - United States Marine Corps standard issue handgun *Colt Python - Red County Sheriff's Department standard issue handgun *Desert Eagle - Class 5 illegal firearm Shotguns *Double Barrel - Hunting Shotgun, mostly sawed-off for criminal use *Model 1887 - Cheap but realiable shotgun, used by various criminals *Mossberg 500 cruiser - Colombus Police Department and SWAT standard issue shotgun *Remington 870 MCS - United States Marine Corps standard issue shotgun *Ithaca 37 Deerslayer - Red County Sheriff's Department standard issue shotgun *DAO-12 - Class 5 illegal firearm *AA12 - Special Weapons And Tactics standard issue riot shotgun, can fire 00 Buck, Submachine Guns *MAC-10 *Mini-Uzi *MP5A3 *UMP45 *MP7A1 *P90 Assault Rifles *AK-47 *XK8 *M16A3 *M4A1 *ARX-160 Light Machine Guns *RPK-74 *RPD *M6A4 IAR *M240B *MG4KE Sniper Rifles *Remington 700 *SVD Dragunov *Blaser R93 Tactical *HK417 *M40A5 *SR-25 Skills Stamina *Extra stamina wiil allow the character to sprint, swim and cycle for longer with out getting fatigued. The characters stamina will increase as the player performs each of those activities. Shooting *A higher shooting stat will make the character more accurate y reducing recoil while firing any gun. The character will also reload faster and aim down the sights faster. The more targets the player hits, the more his shooting stat will increase. Strength *Additional strength will inflict heavier damage during hand-to-hand combat and with blunt force trauma weapons, increase speed when climing, drecrease the amount of damage taken from falls, car crashes, explosions and fire and improve the players sporting ability. Engage in unarmed combat and taking part in sports will increase the character's strength. Category:DECA Category:Open World Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:2015 video games Category:Action-Adventure Category:"M" rated Category:Wartech Category:Redemption Category:Cancelled Content